


Nights like this

by Nira16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben solo isn't an asshole YET, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Reader, Gently kisses, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Reader, Love, Love Confessions, POV Outsider, Reader has black hair, Reader is gentle, teenage love, they love eachother ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nira16/pseuds/Nira16
Summary: Imagine being Ben Solo's first and secret love.Y/N- your name
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Nights like this

It was a peaceful night at the temple. Y/N was sitting on her bed, with a book in her lap. It was raining. Suddenly, the door slowly cracked and opened, revealing Ben. He just smiled at her as he closes the door, making a way towards her. 

,,Hi."

,,Hi." she smiled. ,,What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

,,Isn't that obvious? I just want to spend some time alone with my beautiful girlfriend." he smiled wider as he sat beside her and lazily sneaked his arm around hel shoulders.

,,You know it is dangerous. We should not be risking this. What if Master-"

,,-Luke is sleeping." He cuf her off ,,You really thought I would go here without checking everything?" he asked, she shooked her head, his face becoming serious. ,,With risking our relationship? The only thing that matters to me?" she shooked her head once again.

He smiled. ,,What are you reading?" he asked as he was reading the line. 

She closed the book. ,,Nothing important~." she smiled as she looked in the Ben's eyes.

They leaned against the wall and he nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent. She moaned as he started kissing her sweetspot. She looked down at him and he kissed her lips softly, their tongues dancing around eachother.

Both pulled out after a while, panting for breath. 

He hugged her and layed her down on the bed. They were lying, hugging eachother. Her head was on his chest and his arm was possesively sneaked around her waist.

,,Can I ask you something?" he asked, not looking at her.

,,Sure, what is it?" she looked up at him, only to find his beatiful face, and his eyes looking straight at the wall, not at her. 

,,Will you stay with me? Do you promise you'll never me?" he looked down at her.

,,Of course Ben, I love you and I promise." his eyes softened.

,,Thank you, I love you too." he replied with smile as he put his head on top of hers, and both closed their eyes, enjoying each other's company.

,,One more question." he suddenly hummed out of nowhere, not opening his eyes.

,,What is it?" she replied, not opening her eyes either.

,,Can I sleep here with you?" 

She smiled. ,,Yes, but make sure you return to your room before morning."

And with that, they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> MULTIFANDOM IG: @miwu.edits  
Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
